


Flavor Of The Week

by starshine813



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, M/M, This is a stripper au, is that even a proper tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine813/pseuds/starshine813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is an orphaned teenager who finds work at the adult entertainment establishment, "Flavor Of The Week", run by the wonderful Moxxi herself! The plan was to work there until he had enough money to get a better job, something his mother would be proud of... but what happens when nothing goes quite according to Rhys' plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor Of The Week

**Author's Note:**

> There is age difference Rhys is 18-19? and Jack in like 38... and uh dom/sub themes? The usual hardcore things you'd probably see in a Rhack fic haha... I'll add more tags as things go along most likely. This is my first posted work for Borderlands and this is probably the first work I'm going to actually come back to update! I had a story going on ff.net but I never got around to actually updating it... BUT I'm trying to break that habit with this lovely fic! I hope this story is actually interesting and hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind that this is unbeta'd and I would like to ask if you could hold off on any constructive criticism, please, I'm just do this for fun! c:

Flavor Of The Week was the best adult entertainment establishment in the red light distract. One of the best establishments other than Moxxi's Red Light bar, both ran by the beautiful Mad Moxxi herself. Flavor Of The Week was more than just a strip club... Ok that's all it was, but it was a strip club with dignity! Flavor Of The Week was the home to many down and out people. The men and women who work there all came for their own reasons. Fiona and Sasha found there way out of a con artist life, making money on their own. Athena had come to work as a part of security being a strong woman and all (it was easy money).

Rhys- Rhys ended up here before the others. Rhys had spent nearly all his life at Flavor Of The Week. He'd hung around the place since he was young. His mother had been one of the entertainment girls and his dead beat father had left her when Rhys was around 8 years old. When Rhys turned 16, his mother had started bringing him to work with her. He would sit in one of the back rooms and any schooling he was going through came to an halt. In the end, it was just him, his mom, their shack of a house, and the strip club that brought in what little money they lived off of. 

When Rhys turned 17, he and his mother were attacked, resulting in Rhys losing his arm and an eye. And losing his mother. Moxxi had took pity on the poor boy. She helped him get a mechanical prosthetic and had acquired an ECHOeye from the scrap heap of stuff Janey happened to have lying around her garage. Moxxi gave him physical therapy through pole dancing. When Rhys reached the age 18, he was basically a pro on the pole. 

When the club would close late at night, Rhys would sneak down into the club floor and play music quietly off his arm pretending to be a dancer that he watched perform every night. It looked fun and Rhys thought it was an interesting profession. He knew his mother worked at the club, but unfortunately, she was a simple waitress, doing the small pieces of works around the club. She never made a lot of money from her position, the low income being just enough to sustain feeding and housing them. 

His mother always wanted best for him. What he didn't know was most of her tips and extra cash went towards getting him a tutor. From what he learned from the tutor and then from Janey and the books he read on his own, Rhys was very smart. Rhys knew his mother would be proud and tell him to go off and get a good job with his intelligence. But Rhys thought of this as a good start. He could work here accumulate some money and then he'll go off and get a better job! That would work right..? 

Startling when a light from the backroom came on suddenly, Rhys hurried to turn his music off and plant his feet on the ground, staring at the familiar silhouette of a woman. When Moxxi stepped forward, Rhys' eyes trained at her feet. 

"Sugar..." came the woman's voice, in that knowing tone Rhys had become familiar with from his childhood shenanigans.  
There was silence for a moment and Rhys timidly looked back up to her face. She stood at the edge of the stage, hair up in a messy bun and silk pajama's clinging to her body, arms crossed over like a scolding mother. 

"Let me work here." Rhys spoke up suddenly, "I'm of legal age-"

"-Fine-"

"-I know how to navigate a pole-"

"-I said-"

"-and I can start earning money until I find a better job!"  
"Rhys, sugar!" Moxxi finally raised her voice, small smile playing on her bare lips, "I said FINE."

Rhys stared a moment and then smiled, hopping off the stage he hugged Moxxi suddenly, making the woman sigh heavily before sending the boy off to bed. She'd set him up tomorrow and train his on how the shows are suppose to work. It's not just hop out on stage and dance and wrap yourself around a pole. There's rules and precautions, but she's sure Rhys can handle it. 

Rhys let's her go, hurrying out a good night and quickly escaping to the apartment spaces upstairs. Once in his room, Rhys sat on his bed. Then fell back, sighing softly. Covering his face with one of his pillows. Tomorrow he starts work, and he can start saving, so he can start a proper life. It probably wasn't his best option for work, but he knew he could do this, no problem.

\--

Ok, big problem. There was a lot of training that went along with the job, he had to be fitted into a LOT of outfits, and shoes. What Rhys didn't plan on was the wigs and the other arms he'd have to wear during performances. Moxxi said that it was to protect his identity when he wanted to get an actual job acter his time working in the club. The one that they stuck him in first was something that looked pretty close to Fiona's hair but a little longer in length and a light blond color with a dark brown streak in it. The bangs were basically covering his ECHOeye, which was probably a good thing if he didn't flip his head around too much.

Sitting in front of a vanity, he fidgeted impatiently as Sasha worked on his makeup. He could tell he was irritating her, but he was getting nervous. Nobody was in the club, it was LONG before opening time, but Moxxi wanted to have him try out walking on stage in heels and getting used to moving in the costumes. Soon Sasha finished the simple makeup on his face, sending him off to get his heels and outfit. Fiona handed him his outfit and waited for him to change. When he came out from behind the changing curtain, Fiona sat him down yet again to put the wig on his head. After she was pleased with the secure job, she hurried him into the low heels and pushed him over to the curtain that lead to the start of the stage. 

Moxxi started the music in the DJ booth, signaling for Rhys to get a move on. He pushed away the curtain on a certain beat, and started the strut from the curtain out to the pole. He tried to keep a straight face but the excited smile played on his lips as he wrapped his flesh hand around the pole. He pressed his front flush against the metal, the slow beat picking up to a sensual deep bass, and Rhys lifted himself. He worked with the beat body moving with certain notes and freezing with others. His dance the visual representation of the music bumping through the speakers.

When the music stopped and Rhys was left posing by the pole, panting softly, the club erupted in a small round of applause from his friends. Sasha was back stage laughing, Fiona had her arms crossed, but was smiling none the less. He looked up to the DJ booth as the door popped open and his cheeks burned with the applause and big smile he earned from Moxxi. Maybe this was the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Jack wasn't in this chapter aha... He'll most likely show up in a chapter or two.. maybe next chapter since I'm an impatient writer when it comes to establishing relationships... c:


End file.
